


The Great Outdoors

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Unrepentant porn, semi-public sex i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: licking at inappropriate times and/or in public</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Outdoors

Lion clenches his jaw and struggles to keep breathing through his nose, he knows that if he opens his mouth it won’t just be his breath that rushes out but every groan and gasp he’s been trying to hold behind his teeth. Russ is nearly boneless on top of him, pressing him into the garden grass. If the Lion makes any noise but the breathiest of whispers, the rustling of the wind through the foliage and the soft splashing of the fountains will cease to provide any privacy at all.

If there is any logic to Russ’ whims other than securing the Lion’s absolute helplessness by deciding to ravish him in a public garden at midday, the Lion has yet to fathom it. Russ has been distracting him far too effectively for any but the most cursory thought–-and no small amount of indignation-–about their current location. As close as they are, Lion can feel every movement Russ makes and every pleased rumble vibrating through his chest.

The Lion squirms slightly, throwing his head back further as Russ presses his nose under the Lion’s jaw and runs the flat of his tongue down the corded tendons of the Lion’s neck. There are brilliant marks studded along the Lion’s collarbones and all the softest places on his throat, where Russ has lavished his attentions and mouthed at the Lion’s skin until the flush of blood had turned to bruises. Russ runs his tongue over each mark like he can taste the Lion’s blood through his skin, the gentlest scrape of teeth as he finds the next place to focus on makes Lion think that if he can, it isn’t as well as he’d like to. 

He groans breathlessly just the same, though, closing his eyes and grinding against Russ’ thigh where it rests between his legs. Russ shifts his weight slightly to free one of his hands from supporting him. The Lion’s hips jerk as Russ’ weight settles more heavily on him, Russ’ hand idly tracing down Lion’s chest to ruck his shirt further up and slip his fingers beneath the Lion’s waistband and belt. 

Desperately, the Lion rouses himself enough to tangle a hand in Russ’ braids and drag him into a kiss, smothering his moan in Russ’ mouth as Russ’ roughly calloused fingers wrap around his cock. Lion writhes, clawing at Russ’ shoulders and thrusting into his hand. Russ kisses him with all the excruciating thoroughness of the attention he’d paid to Lion’s neck, twisting his fingers around the Lion’s cock and letting the Lion roll his hips against the solidness of the thigh between his legs, arching as he shakes apart and breaks gasping from their kiss. 

They sprawl against each other as the Lion regains his breath. He can feel Russ’ own hardness against him, but Russ seems in no hurry to address it. Nuzzling against the Lion’s neck again, Russ rumbles fondly–-and with nothing short of blatant self-satisfaction, Lion thinks–-and finds one of the few places on the Lion’s neck that hasn’t already been thoroughly subjected to Russ’ mouth. Lion groans aloud, hoping absently that no one who might be nearby decides to investigate, and shifts restlessly against Russ, his arousal slowly beginning to reawaken as Russ’ own presses insistently against the jut of his hip and Russ’ tongue laves over the Lion’s pulse point. Russ’ weight–-so relaxed as to be nearly boneless–-presses Lion firmly into the grass, and the Lion tries to spread his legs just a bit further to seat himself flush against the weight of Russ’ thigh. 

The Lion wonders how long Russ is going to torture him and decides it will probably be until he consents to let Russ fuck him, right here, in the sweet-smelling grass of a public garden.


End file.
